Sleepless Memories
by Gatecrasher12
Summary: Yang got the short end of the stick in the romance department. But maybe an old friend from his childhood could mend his lonely heart... even if she's got weird powers and fairy wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Gatecrasher12**

**Title: Sleepless Memory**

**Word Count: 3279**

**Chapter One: Not So Bittersweet Ending**

**~oO0Oo~ ****10 Years Ago ****~oO0Oo~**

_**She stood there and stared at them, her dark blue-gray eyes shinning with tears.**_

_**Both twins felt their eyes begin to burn in response as water sat on the edges of his eyes, but they refused to let her see them fall and them cry. The twin brothers scrubbed at their eyes stubbornly, trying to appear strong, or at least a strongly as a pair of near identical seven year-old in-training Kung Fu masters could look.**_

_**She stood between her parents and grandmother, looking sad, angry, and mutinous; her daddy had a firm grasp on her five year-old hand to keep her from trying to run away like the last two times. Both boys took great care to memorize every detail of their departing friend's face; her longish purple-black hair, slanted dark blue eyes, her heart shaped face. The small girl was practically drowning in her over sized, dark blue winter coat, striped yellow and light green scarf, and backwards blue and yellow baseball cap that was a few sizes to big for her pigtailed head, clutching a small, green stuffed Martian.**_

_**The brothers and their Kung Fu master and their grandfather were also dress in their winter gear as they all stood in Pudong International Airport near the boarding gate. The adults were too busy having last minute talks to really be paying the children much attention aside from making sure the three didn't try any funny business.**_

_**The three children winced in dismay as the boarding call for the flight was called. **_

_**The younger of the twin brothers stepped forward, drawing the attention of the adults, and held out a small, yet wide blue star dotted box with a red ribbon. "I know you like to draw so I got you this." **_

_**Then the older twin stepped up and presented the younger girl with a much smaller, long purple box with green and pink aliens decorating them and a blue ribbon. "And I got you something for when you go bike riding."**_

_**The girl looked between the twins, then down at their gifts before handing her Martian off to her mommy and took them. When she opened them she saw in the blue box was a set of eight different paintbrushes; all of them were long and had polished red wood handles with her name and a dragon etched and painted in gold in them. The purple box was a pair of pink goggles with blue lenses.**_

_**Looking up, the little girl gave her friends a watery smile before she lunged forward, one arm looping around each boys' neck, bringing the two older and taller youngsters down into a hug.**_

_**Pink rose up on both brothers' faces and colored their ears in surprise and embarrassment before awkwardly returning the hug.**_

"_**W-when I get to America," she sobbed out, "I'll call you guys every day so you don't forget me!"**_

_**The younger twin nodded. "We'll write to you."**_

"_**And send pictures." the older added.**_

"_**We'll visit when we can." both boys chorused in perfect unison.**_

_**The little girl opened her mouth to say more when a slightly wrinkled hand of her grandmother landed on her shoulder. "Come granddaughter, it is time to leave." the older woman said solemnly.**_

_**With a defeated sigh, the pigtailed girl nodded. As the parent of the little girl gathered their travel bags the girl grabbed her Martian back from her mommy. She gave the plush a determined stare before shoving it in the arms of the younger twin and then taking off her cap and forcing it on the older one's head.**_

_**Both boys and the four adults gave the girl startled or questioning looks. "You guys gave me presents, so I'm giving you Marny and my favorite hat." she simply said**_

_**The older boy adjusted the cap so it sat correctly on his head, unconsciously swearing to wear it always, while his brother wrapped his arms more securely around the only plush that would ever grace his and his brother's bedroom for years to come. They gave her a 'thank you' smile before hugging her one more time.**_

_**As her daddy picker her up and carried her off to the plane, she wave at her friends, calling out "Good bye!" as they waved back until they couldn't see each other anymore.**_

_**The twins made their guardian stay with them in the airport to watch as the airplane rolled along on the runway and then took off for America from their place at the windows. When the plane could no longer be see in the grey overcastted skies the three finally left for home.**_

_**As the trio left the airport, the now hat wearing bother looked at his sibling and asked, "Do you think we'll ever see her again?"**_

_**The younger boy nodded. "I think we will, someday." he said, sounding more confident than he felt about it.**_

_**Suddenly their cheeks were pinched by their grandpa's hands. The two boys squealed at the minor pain as the old man let go, laughing at their expressions. "You two are too depressing. Your melancholy is even beginning to bring me down. Now, let us get back to the restaurant and get something warm into you kids." The boys gave enthusiastic nods, they were feeling a bit hungry. **_

**~oO0Oo~ ****Present**** ~oO0Oo~**

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY!!"**

**Pedestrians left and right dove or quickly stepped to the side as a youth, a teenager, riding fast and almost recklessly through the streets on an orange and yellow skateboard, dodging the few people who couldn't move out of the way fast enough. He wearing a blue and rather, but still good, old baseball cap, long sleeveless Kung fu white shirt, yellow wristbands, and black pants and sneakers. Slung on and hanging from one shoulder was his backpack. To most people this teen was known as one of the Twin Dragons of Kung Fu in their hometown, the Raging White Dragon, and was the older of the Lee Brothers, Yun. **

"**I'm almost out of time!" he yelled to himself almost frantically. **

**It was about a quarter to nine, that meant he had about fifteen minutes to get where he had to be before he was punished for being late. **

'_**Stupid Yang, he left me back home and didn't bother to wake me up. Now I'm running late and its all his fault!**_**' he mentally cursed he younger twin. He was still fuming at the memory of waking up to an empty apartment with only a note from his brother on the kitchen table.**

_**亲爱的兄弟，你要为你工作到很晚，如果现在不离开。**_

_**杨 **_

_**(Dear brother, you're going to be late for work if you don't leave now. **_

_**Yang)**_

**A quick glance a the wall clock, it read 8:38, had him mostly dressed -- he managed to get his pants and sneakers on, his favorite hat sat precariously on his head, his shirt hung half open, and his wristband were hanging between clenched teeth -- and grabbing his board by the time he out the door and hightailing it out of there so fast it was as if someone lit a fire under him. At least he was a good enough on his skateboard to be able to fix himself up without stopping or falling off because he wasn't fully paying attention. He decided his hair would stay loose for now until he could get in front of a mirror to properly brush and braid it, and besides, his hairbrush was in his locker. **

'_**You'll pay for this, Yang,**_**' he thought darkly as he gritted his teeth, '**_**I swear I'll get you back!**_**'**

**Then he saw it, his godsend lucky break. A few yards ahead was an alleyway that he knew would cut through several blocks and save him five extra minutes to get to his destination. "Alright!"**

**He turned into the alley when he came to it and rode along the empty pathway, doing an occasional kickflip, Ollie, or grinding on dumpster rims to make the ride more enjoyable. In less than three minutes Yun's blurry form shot out of the alley and down the street. The Chinese Street Fighter using his powerful leg muscles to push his board to move faster when the restaurant came into view.**

**As Yun rolled in front of his family's restaurant, the **_**Dragon's Pearl **_**he stepped on the tail of his board, making the nose fly up to his waiting hand, and flew through the front door and into the waiting area where nearly crashed into his waiting grandpa.**

**The old man had yet to look at he long haired grandson, to busy watching a stopwatch, for as soon as the teenaged Street Fighter came through the door he press the stop button on the timer, making it beep.**

"**G-grandpa!" Yun choked. "… I'm not late, am I?" he asked in trepidation as he looked down at the old martial artist. He **_**really**_** didn't want to do 500 punches and kicks with each arm and leg all night.**

"**Hmm…" old Lee's smile was almost wily as he watch the youth squirm "you are safe." Yun gave a relieved sigh. "However, another two minutes and thirty-two seconds and you would have been late." the old man frowned. "You also slept through your morning Tai Chi exorcises."**

"**Sorry, grandpa." Yun winced, bowing his head at the reproach before turning away and clicking his tongue in irritation as he watched his brother moving around between the tables, carrying a large tray of food in one hand an a pitcher of water in the other. "Yang was supposed to wake me up." he muttered.**

**Yun didn't see Lee reach up until he felt a sharp, painful tug on his ear. The older twin yelped in pained indignation.**

"**Placing blame on your brother, are you now? I know for a fact you were up all night on that blasted video game," the older man accused. "Do not deny it, I heard it through the wall." Lee gave an insistent pull and dragged his grandson through his shop, gaining every patron's inquisitive eyes and snickers from Yang.**

" **I specifically told Yang not to wake you. You are a warrior, you shouldn't have to rely on others to make sure you are up on time!" the old man scolded as he led Yun to the back of the shop and to the lockers. "Now, put on your uniform and head to the kitchens for you first order." the retired Street Fighter commanded as he left.**

"**Yes grandpa." when the old man turned away.**

**Within minutes Yun was changed, put his normal clothes and hat in his locker, brushed and braided his hair in his customary ponytail and was walking to the kitchens to punch in and start his work as a waiter.**

**~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~**

**Yang sighed as he flopped into a chair in his grandfather's office room several hours later with a small pot of green tea with a cup and his lunch of orange chicken and rice, it was the only other room in the restaurant besides the dinning room with a working air conditioner. It was too hot and stifling outside to sit at one of the outdoor tables, staff members do not dine among customers, and he refused to park himself in his normal spot in the kitchens.**

**The young martial artist had taken his break the moment Houmei walked into the eatery carrying a steam pale of Baozai (Chinese steamed buns with vegetable/meat filling) to share with him, grandfather, and Yun. He greeted her, took two of the eight buns, thanked her and left before he could be pulled into a conversation. **

**Yang was already at the door when he heard Yun put his foot in his mouth, complaining about her 'lousy cooking' even though he was already taking his third bite from her accused cooking. Houmei's expected retaliation came quickly and painfully after the door closed behind Yang. Even though it amused Yang to no end that no matter how strong Yun was he could always be brought to his knees so easily by a girl who was more than a head shorter than them and knew about as much about fighting a as toddler, it was also a sight that caused his heart to twist unbearably without fail each time.**

**It was a bit after one so his lunch break was late, but the Storming Red Dragon didn't mind, as long as he wasn't in the kitchens at the moment, he was fine. '**_**...Oh, who am I kidding?!**_**' Yang thought, his shoulders sagged in depression. He allowed his forehead to fall on the edge of his grandfather's desk. '**_**Its already been six months since Yun and I returned home from our travels around the world in an effort to protect our town from that wannabe god, Gill, and I still have yet to let go of Houmei.**_**' Yang sighed before picking up his chopsticks while sitting back up and pulling them apart. '**_**I must honor my brother and accept she is his girlfriend now and move on.**_**' the quiet teen gave himself a not-so-self-assuring nod before picking up his rice bowl and starting into his lunch.**

**Therein also lay part of Yang's problem. He had no idea how to attract a pretty girl. Sure, he knew Shaomei, Houmei's little sister, had a crush on him, he'd have to be blind to not notice, but he was seventeen and she was nearly four years younger. She was also more like the sweet little sister he never had. Yang just couldn't see himself and Shaomei together in a romantic way and trying to picture them as a couple just didn't feel right to him; any relationship between him and Shaomei was strictly platonic.**

**Yang absently bit into one of Houmei's Baozai buns while he poured himself some of his tea. '**_**Though, there was this one girl I liked before Houmei.**_**' the young fighter/waiter let his dark grey eyes roam the surface of the desk before landing on a small, old picture frame. **

**The photo in the frame was of five people, two elderly and three kids. Lining the bottom of the was a younger version of him and Yun, way before they became Street Fighters and when they were just starting to learn Kung Fu, and a little girl with dark eyes and shoulder length hair that was half pulled up in pigtails while the rest hung around her shoulders. Grandfather Lee stood behind the kids with and equally old woman who was the grandmother of the girl. The two seniors where smiling in the background while kids took up most of the picture standing in awkward fighting poses for the camera, dressed in their training uniforms and looking scruffy after their sparring session.**

'_**Its been a while since brother or I called her. I wonder how she is doing?**_**' he thought while eating some of his chicken.**

**The unibanded teen's musing was interrupted when the office door suddenly slammed open and Yun walked in, grumbling about 'bossy, violent, and un-cute girlfriends'. When the older twin looked up, spotted his brother watching him, he said, "Oi, what up?"**

"**Nothing," Yang turned back to his food.**

"**What you doing in here?" Yun asked as he pull up a chair and sat next to his sibling.**

"**Aside from finishing my lunch, just thinking."**

"**About…?"**

**Yang pointed at the photo he'd been looking at earlier. Yun followed the directing finger to see the picture. The older boy's eyes widened a little before softening. Yun reached forward and picked up the framed snapshot. "Hey now, there's a familiar face. I kinda remember this." He smiled down at the frozen image. "She was our first best friend. I miss her." **

**Yang gave a small smile. "I remember her being a bit of and oddball who loved to draw and had this obsession with aliens."**

**Yun made a grab for the lonely, uneaten steamed bun that sat alone on its own plate, but was blocked by Yang's faster hand. "Yeah, she was the one who gave you her Marny the Martian." he said, still eyeing Yang's Baozai bun and inching towards it for a second attempt. "And she gave me my cap."**

**The younger twin nodded, calmly pulling his Baozai bun away from his brother when he noticed his sibling's subtly shifting near it. "You know, brother, since its been so long, I think we should go visit her in America. I'd like to see how she's been doing."**

**Yun blinked at his brother as he place the picture back on the desk. "Yeah, we should. We didn't get to see her when we went to America, did we?" he said, eyebrows furrowed. They'd forgotten that their old friend lived in America, and with everything going on, they couldn't exactly pull away to go visit. "But, how would we get there? Plane tickets, hell, even boat tickets are expensive." Yun said. "Chasing that Gill creep around practically emptied our pockets and set us back nearly two months." **

'_**That is true, we had to street fight and enter underground tournaments to earn enough money to feed ourselves and get around**_**.' Yang thought of all the people he and Yun challenged during their travels. "Grandfather could help."**

**The older twin's brow ticked. "I'm too not sure about that old bird. Don't forget, Grandpa was also the one who made us pull double shifts for three weeks just to work off all the time we were gone when we got back. Then he had us up before the crack of dawn to nearly mid-night training and running around town doing all sorts of odd jobs like we were a couple of errand boys when we weren't working here at the restaurant." the White Dragon shot back moodily with crossed arms as he gave Yang's bun another scheming look. "I don't feel like repeating that."**

**The Red Dragon winced, eyes raised to the ceiling in contemplation. "Ah, but we left without telling him and we ended up fighting for our lives, so he was right to be angry with us." This timeYun tried to capitalize of both his speed and Yang's distraction to snatch his brother's Baozai bun.**

"**But this time we aren't fighting anyone and we only going to visit a friend. Who knows, maybe he'd come with us? It would only be a few days to a week or two." Yang pointed out as he slapped Yun's sneaky hand away without looking before sipping his tea. "…Stop trying to steal my bun. You're not fast enough." **

"**But I'm still hungry! Houmei wouldn't give me my second bun!"**

"**Maybe if you'd stop insulting her cooking, she'd give you more."**

**Yun scowled. "But her cooking skills aren't even all that great."**

**Yang resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Her food doesn't have to be great to be good. She's not a four star chef." he said as he broke his bun and handed half of it to his bother.**

**Yun grinned hungrily as he took his half and ate it. "We'll ask grandpa to spot us some cash latter tonight when we close up." Yun stood, brushing crumbs off his hands, and started for the door. "Hurry up bro, your lunch break time is almost up." he waved as he went back to work.**

**Yang nodded, he was mostly done already. The teen quickly polished off the rest of his lunch before gathering his dishes and walked out the office. He threw a glance back at the picture before leaving. '**_**See you soon, Hay Lin**_**'**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Gatecrasher12

Title: Sleepless Memories

Word Count: 2

"I only speak in English"

"_I can speak Chinese_"

'_I can hear your thoughts_'

Chapter Two:

"I still can't believe grandpa let us leave." Yun said as he stepped off the charter bus and into the station, rubbing the sand of sleep from his eyes. He looked at his surroundings in mild interest before walking over to retrieve his and Yang's bags from the attendant unloading the bus. It was already getting a little late in the morning.

Yang yawned, nodding in agreement as Yun handed him his duffle bag and hoisted it on his shoulder. "We did let him know our intentions this time. Even though he couldn't come with us, I knew he missed granny Yan Lin." He was beginning to feel a little nervous but he didn't allow it to show through the mask of indifference he'd been wearing ever since the two of them departed from China and landed at the airport the next city over called Fadden Hills, Oregon.

The plane ride had been an ungodly, torturous five and a half hour long flight. They had left fairly late in the night so Yun either slept, played his portable handheld video games, or watched the in-flight movies while Yang napped or enjoying one of his more favorite novels he'd brought along… or at lest he would have had he not been seated in front of bratty little six year-old boy who spent most of the flight screaming and kicking the back of his chair in a temper tantrum. Yang felt for the boy's haggard and harassed looking mother as she tried to quiet and pacify him. When Yang's patients finally wore out and he could no longer take it, he had calmly put his book down and turned around in his chair to look at the mother and son behind him. In a low, almost frosty voice to the child's poor mother, he asked if she would let him give the boy of his brand of discipline, giving a few exaggerated details of his grandfather's training methods the twins had been subjected to while learning Kung Fu when she asked.

The brat made no more noise after that and kept his feet to himself, especially when the older woman looked to be seriously considering the offer.

Yun, who had sat next to him, laughed the entire time… until Yang leveled a glare at him that promised to put him in a hospital bed. Brother or not.

Luckily the bus ride had been a mercifully quiet hour long trip from Fadden Hills to Heatherfield, leaving the young martial artist tired, a bit stiff, and slightly irritable. The only real plus was that Yang got to watch the sunrise that morning, the yellow-orange sun had been beautiful during its upward ascent above the misty green horizon, painting the sky magnificent shades of blues, purples, pinks, oranges, and yellows.

Looking around, the twin went over what little they knew of place they were now in. Heatherfield was a large ( but nowhere near New York City or Los Angeles big ) and relatively new harbor city that was divided by a long winding channel leading from the mountains some dozen miles away to the sea and surrounded by rolling hills. America was also a pretty multihued country too, from ethnicity to style. The nation was after all the 'Melting Pot' of the world, a mix-and-match mosaic blend of dozens of cultures and people from all over the planet. Heatherfield was no different that the rest of the country. Not to mention the language barrier wasn't as profound in America as it was everywhere else. With so many languages floating around, someone was bound to be a Chinese-English speaker.

Which was important to the twins since their English wasn't all that great.

The bus ride through the city allowed them to see the imaginary boarder between the urban area and the suburbs. If the information their grandfather was right, then the Silver Dragon restaurant shouldn't be all too far from downtown and the bus/train station and the Lin house was at least a ten minute drive back into the suburbs.

With a general idea of where they were going, the Lee Brothers went to find a pay phone to call the Lin family.

~oO0Oo~

Hay Lin looked up from her painting of Heatherfield park at her desk when she heard a ruckus from just outside her door. The pigtailed fifteen year-old swiveled he chair around and stood. She crossed her room quickly and opened the door. Hay Lin poked her head out to see he dad walk past and down the stares in a slightly hurried manner.

"Chen! Don't forget to stop by the dry cleaners and pick up my linens while you go get the boys!" Joan Lin shouted from her and her husband's room.

"Yes dear!" Chen called back as he breezed out the door.

Hay Lin blinked in confusion. "Hay mom, what's going on?"

Joan gave her daughter a bright smile and said excitedly, "We're having guests staying with us for a few weeks. And you'll never guess who they are either. It's been so long since I last saw those boys!"

The young Air Guardian's brows creased in thought. She couldn't think of too many boys she hadn't seen for a while. She had a few cousins on her mom's side in Florida and California, but aside from that, she drew blanks. "Who's coming over?"

Joan giggled behind her hand in amusement. "Hay Lin, I'm shocked you've forgotten. After all, those brothers gave you those goggles and that red brush set you love so much."

Blue-black eyes widened when recognition finally set it. Hay Lin gave a happy yell and rush toward her mother across the hall in giddy excitement. "Yun and Yang?! Are they really coming to visit?!" when Joan nodded, the little Lin squealed in anticipation. "When will they get here?"

"You're father's gone to pick them up from the station now, so they'll be here in twenty or thirty minutes." Joan stated before giving her daughter a once over. "You'd better go change out of those clothes and put on something nice."

Hay Lin looked down at the large, paint splattered tee, baggy shorts, and puppy slippers and nodded in agreement. The small teen hopped off back to her room where she threw off her painting clothes as she closed the door. She bounced over to her wardrobe and went through her available clothes. Hay Lin eyed all the different outfit pieces intensely, looking for something cute yet casual. She pulled out a pink, wide collared short-sleeve shirt that flared out at the hem and a pair of jean Capri that had pink and purple dragonflies stitch on the pockets with pink sandals. After changing her clothes, Hay Lin stepped in front of her dresser mirror and braided her hair, leaving a bit of side fringe to frame her face, into a pair pigtails before wrapping them up into buns and tying them in place with purple ribbons. She slipped a few different shaded purple bangles on her wrists, a silver necklace with her birthstone around her neck, and a matching pair of simple stud earrings for the final touch.

Hay Lin didn't have to wait for her father's return for very long, about forty-five minutes had passed since he left, when the sound of door opening and her father's call out to his wife and daughter, there were also two more whispering male voices speaking Chinese Cantonese that reached her ears, carried by the air currents inside her home. The two foreign voices were more or less identical except one was softer and pitched lower with cool, almost aloof reserve while other one energetically louder, arrogant even, but still friendly.

The girl poked her head out her bedroom door a second time towards stairs in time to see he mother already descending them to greet their house guests. Hay Lin followed after her mother quickly.

~oO0Oo~

The twins' first impression of Chen Lin after so long was that the man was still the kind-hearted fidgety worrywart they remembered. The first few minutes of the car ride had been spent in awkward silence, at least until Yun's usual impatience broke the ice between them ( "_Would someone say something already?!_" Yun threw his hands up in exasperation as high as the small blue mini van allowed. "_It's too quiet!_" ) and the three slowly dropped into easy conversation. The two brothers had been going back and forth with the man since then; asking all sorts of questions about how things had been over the years.

Chen had found out the two boys were tournament level martial artists, that they were helping their grandfather out with his restaurant, how they were graduating high school in one more year before going off to college, and that Yun had apparently landed himself a 'bossy, demanding, and violent' girlfriend.

Chen looked up at the seemingly 'sulking' teen through the car's rearview mirror and smiled as he drove pass the 'WELCOME TO WHITE MOUNTAIN' sign of his neighborhood. For all Yun's complaining, he could easily see the devoted love he had for this Houmei girl in the younger Chinese man's eyes. But that didn't last long, the edges of his smile dipped when he caught the flash of hurt and longing in Yang at the mention of Houmei before his face went blank.

'_I see how it is_,' Chen reflected, '_Yang must've liked this girl as well, but Yun asked her out first_.' Yang turned his head away to watch the world speed by out the window impassively, unwittingly confirming Chen's suspicions. '_Poor boy._' the older man thought sadly, his face not betraying his thoughts.

The twins in turn learned a fair bit of what had been going on with the Lin family. Like their grandfather, the Lins opened up a restaurant called the _Silver Dragon _that they had recently expanded, making the small family move out of the apartment above it and into the suburbs, and that Hay Lin was preparing for her junior year in school while pursuing an art or dance career. The only down was hearing that Granny Yan Lin had passed away a little over two years ago.

"_May we go pay our respects?_" Yang asked, both his and Yun's heads were lowered.

Chen nodded soberly. "_Of course you can. Mother's shrine is in the sitting room and we'll go visit her grave tomorrow after you're settled in._" he said as he turned into and parked in his drive way.

The twins nodded before getting out as Chen popped the trunk and shut the car off as he grabbed the dry cleaning. The brothers stared in interest at the 'Dragonfly' house as they approached it, they had never really seen a house designed like it before.

"Joan, Hay Lin! We're home!" Chen called.

The two looked up, eager to see the only 'aunt/mother' and 'sister' figures they once ever knew again. Not a minute latter Joan came downstairs and just behind the woman was a smaller girl followed.

"_Aunt Joan!_" Yun exclaimed as he met the woman.

The elder woman smiled fondly and pulled both boys into a hug. "_Yun, Yang, oh look how you've both grown._" she spoke in Chinese as she stepped back to look the twins over, picking out what the years had done for them.

Yun looked as any teenager his age would be, he had let his hair grow long enough to wear it in a braided ponytail and dressed in a dark green tee that had a twisting, snapping, clawing white and blue dragon with the print '_Unleash the Dragon_' in bold Chinese-esque English, and a pair of grey converter pants/shorts with black sneakers. There was a dark blue sports band on his right wrist. a pendant of the white half of the Yin-Yang hanging from his neck, and an old yellow visored blue baseball cap. Yun also allowed his hair, his bangs specifically, to grow out and was a bit more traditional with his look but still retained a casual appearance; he wore a deep red Chinese shirt that had been left hanging open and the sleeves rolled halfway up over a loose black tank, slightly baggy pants, and sneakers. Also around his neck was the black half of the Yin-Yang and a long wallet chain visibly hanging at his side. Both teens now towered over her by a little more than a head, she could see and felt through their clothes how strong both built themselves, and the look in their dark grey eyes was strong, shinning with their pride and honor as martial artists.

"_You've became such fine looking men,_" Joan's hands rested on her hips, a mischievous glint in her eyes and a grin on her lips, "_a regular pair of heartbreakers. And to think, last I saw you two, both of you were a couple of klutzy, scrawny small fries who could barely see over the counter._"

The twins were caught between embarrassment and indignation as red heat stained their cheek and ears.

As Yun whined in protest at Joan's teasing, Yang's attention turned to the second female in the room, and found his breath caught and his heart skipping a beat.

'_She's beautiful,_' was the first thing that came to mind as the young Street Fighter saw her, her petite form standing at the foot of the stairs and watched the four inquisitively with an amused smile on her face. Then it hit him, suddenly he had an inkling who this new girl was. "Hay Lin… is that you?" Yang asked, drawing Yun's attention instantly.

Dark blue eyes immediately met Yang's dark grey. Hay Lin gave a wide smile and nodded as she suddenly came forward and threw her arm around the older boy's waist, hugging him. "I can't believe it! You guys are here and I finally get to see you after so long!" her words were muffled since her face was buried the older boy's chest.

Yang almost froze at the sudden bodily contact before he managed to wrap an arm around her shoulders, though his back remained somewhat stiff. '_Snap out of it Yang. This isn't some random girl, this is Hay Lin, remember? The friend you haven't seen in years. GET. A. GRIP!_' He had rarely been hugged by members of the fairer sex before and feeling such a soft and curvaceous body flush against his own left Yang feeling out of his depth.

"_Hay Yang! Stop hogging Hay Lin! I want a hug too!_" Yun popped out over his sibling's shoulder.

Hay Lin let go of Yang and bounced over to Yun who pulled her into a short hug. "How've you guys been doing?"

"_Oh, we are fine-_" Yang answered.

"_But we got some stories-_" Yun continued.

"_That we think you would like to hear-_"

"_About, since we've been up to a lot lately._"

Hay Lin giggled at their old antics. It seems that they were still in the habit of finishing each other's sentences. She remembered they used to love confusing her as often as possible and how at one point she couldn't tell them apart because they always dressed identically and had the same haircut. But now it was easy to see who was who.

The smaller girl nodded. "_Yeah, I'd like hear it._"

"_But we'd want-_" Yun started.

Yang picked up the sentence. "_To know what you have-_"

"_Been doing._" the twins finished together.

Before Hay Lin could answer Mrs. Lin spoke, "_Before you kids start reminiscing on 'Memory Lane', have you boys had breakfast yet?_"

The Lee brothers looked at each other before shaking their heads at their 'aunt'. "_No_"

Joan looked at her daughter and said, "Take the boys upstairs to the guest room, sweetheart, while I find something for them." she then looked at the two brothers pointedly. "I expect you two to be settled, showered, and dressed if you plan to go out today. And Chen, it'll be time to open the restaurant soon, you'd better be on your way. I'll be along in an hour or so." she called to her husband as she turned towards the kitchen.

The twins and Chen nodded in understanding, but the two Street Fighters had no intentions of walking back outside anytime soon that day. The plane ride had left them tired and the bus ride only added to their fatigue. The only thing the brothers wanted was a shower, food, and a long nap. Hay Lin walked the pair up the stairs as the oldest Lin rushed out the door.

The smallest Lin led them to her home's extra room, pointing out each door to the bedrooms, closets, and bathrooms as they went and left them to settle in. The room the brothers were bunking in together was fairly sized and had only one queen sized bed and a complete, matching room set with a desk and TV. In no time, about thirty minutes later, both look-a-likes were unpacked and bathed and on their way to blissful unconsciousness on their shared bed when someone knocked, more like lightly kicked, on the door.

"_Hey guys_," Hay Lin called from the other side of the door, "_Could you open the door please? My hands are full_." She had a pair of small trays loaded with food and tea in her hands.

Yun lazily nudged Yang, muttering, "_You do it, you're closer." _from his belly down position.

Yang grumbled in annoyance at his lazy brother before he went to let the younger girl in with their lunch.


End file.
